


such a heavenly way

by dickiegreenleaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickiegreenleaf/pseuds/dickiegreenleaf
Summary: “If there was a deadly meteor hurtling towards Earth, right now, what would you do?”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	such a heavenly way

**Author's Note:**

> this is the literary equivalent of me just throwing my slop at your door and running away

“If there was a deadly meteor hurtling towards Earth, right now, what would you do?”

Dan raises an eyebrow, but decides to indulge Phil. “How big is the meteor?”

“Uh,” Phil responds. “Ginormous. As big as a horse.” He waves his hands around before settling them about shoulder-width apart, as if to demonstrate the size of the meteor. 

The dim purple LEDs of Dan’s room illuminate the space just enough for Phil to see the way Dan closes his eyes and doubles over in laughter on the couch next to him. But Phil doesn’t need the LEDs to hear Dan’s cackle pierce the otherwise mellow vibe of the evening.

“Phil, if a horse-sized meteor crashed into Earth, it would affect approximately no one,” Dan remarks through his laughter.

Phil rolls his eyes and hugs his knees up to his chest, leaning further back into the arm of the couch. “Fine, an Earth-sized meteor is about to crash into Earth.”

“I doubt it.”

“Shut up!” Phil smiles and moves to shove Dan’s shoulder, aborting the motion just before he actually touches his friend. “What would you do with your last day?”

Dan pretends to think it through, bringing a hand to his chin and raising an exaggeratedly inquisitive eyebrow. “I’d probably mastur—”

“Dan.”

“ _Master_ the piano,” Dan corrects himself. “I’d go all out trying to actually develop some sort of talent before I die, I guess. So that this has some kind of meaning, maybe.”

Even in the near-darkness, Dan can see how Phil’s eyes go wide in that way they always do when Dan says something a bit sad. “Your life has meaning already, Dan,” he responds, his voice a bit softer, his tone a bit more sombre than before.

“Yes, well,” Dan sits up a bit. “Either that or masturbate.”

This time, Phil does shove Dan’s shoulder, and both of them erupt into laughter. “You’re disgusting,” Phil scolds in mock offence. 

“Well what would _you_ do then, Phil?”

Phil bites his lip and seems to ponder it for a moment. “Masturbate, definitely.”

Dan cracks a beaming smile again and shakes his head. “Yeah? Right, fuck off.”

Phil’s fingers play with a growing hole in his left sock, and he smiles down at the floor. The purple haze of the room is beginning to make him feel floaty, in a way. Almost inebriated. Perhaps in some sort of Pavlovian response to university rooms and low lighting. 

“I don’t know what I’d do,” Phil admits. “I feel like there should be something I love enough to spend my last moments on. I guess I’d go see my family.” He pauses. “I hate that that feels disappointing.”

“It’s not disappointing. I think it’s nice you and your family are so close.” Dan shifts in his seat. “You’re really lucky to have that.”

Phil gives Dan a bit of a pitying smile. Before he thinks about it too much, he places a hand on Dan’s knee. Dan doesn’t flinch, so Phil decides to be daring and just… leave it there.

“I’d much rather spend my last moments with you than my family,” Dan continues. It’s nothing, but it feels too much like a confession, and he regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth. The urge to backtrack, the self-preservation measure learned over a lifetime of cruel whispers, is fierce. He looks up to see Phil’s eyes filled with nothing but kindness and perhaps a bit of lingering pity. 

“You’re more than welcome to the Lester end of the world picnic,” Phil says warmly. The notion sparks something warm inside Dan’s chest. Meeting Phil’s family, spending his last moments with Phil… it’s not unappealing, although he would admittedly prefer to die by Phil’s side under drastically different circumstances. 

And that’s—that’s a bit much, isn’t it? Dan finds himself a bit lost for words in the wake of this mental admission. The desire to spend his life by someone’s side. It’s an intense thing, for sure. He’s not sure he should be feeling it at all, let alone so soon with someone he isn’t even dating, not really. 

Dan lifts his arm to the back of the couch and rests his head in his hand.

“Alright?” Phil asks.

Dan looks up, almost having forgotten they were in the middle of a conversation. “Aren’t we a bit boring for having nothing better to do at the end of the world than hang out with each other?” He says it like a joke, but there’s still a wistful yearning behind it. That he wasn’t just spending his final day with some guy he met at uni a few months ago.

“I don’t think so. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be with.” There’s something about the sincerity of Phil’s tone that gives Dan pause, that makes something constrict in his throat. Dan waits for Phil to laugh off the tension, to make some joke out of it. He doesn’t.

Maybe it’s the lights, maybe it’s the soft sober intoxication of the night, but something makes Dan brave. 

“You’d tell me if I ever overstepped, yeah?” Dan whispers, eyes boring into Phil’s in the low light. 

Phil nods, and licks his lips. Dan swallows. 

They both scoot in closer, bridging the foot-wide gap between them without an ounce of smoothness or subtlety. The action, the physical acknowledgment of what they’re on the cusp of, makes Dan smile. As Dan leans into Phil’s space, Phil’s eyes are already closed, waiting for him. 

Dan places his hands gently on either side of Phil’s jaw. Phil’s eyes twitch into a small smile, something private, but his eyes remain closed. Dan’s smiling, too, as he leans in and presses his lips softly against Phil’s. 

It’s nothing much, just a soft press of dry skin against dry skin. A stark contrast from the general horniness of their every conversation. A shiver, maybe a spark, runs down Dan’s body, and he breaks away from the kiss almost as soon as it starts to sink his cheek into Phil’s chest. He wraps his arms tightly around Phil’s torso, and Phil holds Dan in return, as if he’s something precious that requires protecting. Dan clings to Phil as if he’d just like to crawl inside.

**Author's Note:**

> i tumble @ finalfeud


End file.
